Ameripangled
by Eliza Darling
Summary: All Kiku's life, she's been isolated from the world. What happens a when charming thief happens to find her tower? eventual Ameripan, RoChu. Rated T for accidental nudity.
1. Prologue

**Hello all! I've never done a crossover fanfic before, but I'm finding it awesome! This was a concept Loozer-s from Tumblr and dA came up with. It was a collab project that we hope to spread all over the internet, just BECAUSE.**

**So enjoy Ameripangled's prologue!**

**Ameripangled**

**Prologue—The Prince of Hetalia and the Princess of Dragons**

The silver dagger gleamed in the moonlight, giving it a devious, regal glow. Its holder had yielded it many times before, but never like this. It was always hidden, only used as a warning, a threat.

Never like this.

The dagger lifted over a platinum head, slowly but powerfully. Soon it would be tainted with blood as red as rubies.

Because she was not royal. She was not of the long line of Braginskis, the royal line of the Kingdom of Hetalia. Her blood was not the color of the finest sapphires, it was crimson.

_Common._

_ Sickening._

The wielder moved with such grace and elegance, a calm, false demeanor heavy in the atmosphere. The silence was thick and unmoving, only tainted by the slow, steady breaths of the royal.

_Soon, my darling. Soon I will be yours._

The dagger raised higher, poised and ready to strike. Any moment wasted could mean failure. There was no time for failure, only perfection.

The perfection of crimson staining the silver dagger.

No hesitation, for that was…

Okay, I'm butchering the story into one that sounds depressing, when in fact, this is a very fun story. A fairy tale.

And we all know how fairy tales begin.

So let's turn back the clocks and begin traditionally. It makes everything much more lighthearted and enjoyable, which is exactly what this tale is. It's about life and death, love and hate, trust and betrayal. It's not even my story. Ultimately, it's a story about a girl's adventures with a thief. But to get to that story, another needs to be told.

And so we begin, with that timeless, eternal saying.

Once upon a time, there were two great kingdoms. One was the Kingdom of Hetalia, ruled by the long line of Braginskis, who usually intermarried. Its land stretched quite far, but the majority of life in the kingdom was centered in Hetalia's port-city capital, where the castle stood regally at the top of a hill with a gorgeous view of the clear, blue sea. The current heir to the Hetalia throne was Prince Ivan Braginski, who was to marry his cousin, Natalia Arlovskaya, an obsessive psycho that deeply wanted Ivan.

To the east of the Kingdom of Hetalia was the Kingdom of Dragons, which was protected by a majestic wall. There were many lines of royal blood under the emperor, who had many concubines, and the one who proved himself worthy would succeed him. Princess Yanmei of the Wang clan had little—if no—hope of succeeding the emperor, but her beauty and wisdom brought attraction to many suitors across the lands.

Prince Ivan had hoped to create diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Dragons by marrying one of the emperor's many daughters. An alliance between the two kingdoms could bring cultural diffusion and economic prosperity, but the princess Ivan married would have to live in the Kingdom of Hetalia. No princess of the eastern kingdom had ever left the confinements of the great wall, and many kept their faces hidden behind layers of makeup in fear.

Natalia, who had been betrothed to Ivan since birth, had a deep infatuation with her cousin, and believed the pure line of the Braginskis should be preserved. She was obsessive and traditional, and although she was beautiful, she did not meet the eastern beauty of Princess Yanmei.

Ivan first met Yanmei in the emperor's garden, where she often went to escape palace life. He was drawn to her golden eyes and silky hair, her silk robes and tiny feet. Her face was minimal with makeup, which accentuated her delicate skin and pale lips, and this attracted Ivan further.

But Yanmei was dreadfully frightened of the foreigner from the west, for she was attracted to him as well. She had never seen anyone with such pale hair and skin, and eyes the color of amethysts. Nor had she seen anyone with a nose so sharp it could cut through glass or a smile so pleasant.

He approached her first, that soft smile ever-present. "Fair maiden, does your escort know of your whereabouts?" he asked formally, his eyes briefly meeting hers.

She must not make eye contact, nor should he see her mouth, for that was how she was raised. She drew her fan and raised it to her lips. "I come and go as I please, good sir," she simply answered. "I find it incredibly peaceful here." Maybe she could drive him away with mundane conversation.

Her continuing silence only made him want to speak to her more. "That is a shame," he said. "Without an escort, any sane man would come right over and whisk you away."

That smile, that accent… She realized how deep she'd fallen for him. He was flirting, and she felt her heart swell with his words. Oh, how she wanted him, and oh, how scared she was. She was of proper marrying age, but she had never fallen in love.

He courted her during his time in the east, and each day, when she didn't think she could fall further, she did. She knew he was betrothed, but she wanted him all the same. But something in his eyes promised her that she was the only one for him. Her siblings reassured her that her infatuation would soon pass, but with each increasingly descriptive dream, she knew this not to be the case. Her fear in her heart grew, but she had to overcome it. She _would_ live in Hetalia with Ivan, even if she's never left her kingdom's walls.

The emperor and his court considered Ivan's proposal of forging an alliance between the two kingdoms. The nobility in the Kingdom of Hetalia found Ivan's plan untraditional, but very innovative. Princess Katyusha, Ivan's older sister, was the one who had convinced the royal court that an alliance would not only bring peace and prosperity, but might as well. Their armies would double.

And all Prince Ivan wanted to do was get out of his engagement to Natalia.

Once the eastern kingdom had agreed to forge an alliance with Hetalia, Ivan was to choose his new bride. Each of the emperor's daughters lined up, all beautiful and immaculate, but they all know whom Ivan would pick.

Princess Yanmei became Prince Ivan's new fiancée.

Every citizen in both kingdoms celebrated the engagement, that is, except Natalia, who vowed Ivan would be hers if her life depended on it. She was jealous of the soon-to-be queen, the way Ivan showered affection on her the way her never did with Natalia.

To Yanmei, the engagement was a time of excitement and wonder. For the first time in her life, she'd left her kingdom. Hetalia was so beautiful and different, and she vowed to an era of harmony alongside her love.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Yanmei was dressed in a pristine white gown, her dark hair flowing loosely, just how Ivan loved it. This marriage would bring nothing but happiness to the kingdoms.

At the altar, Ivan looked positively regal in his golden crown and the crest of Hetalia around his neck. His happiness had never been greater; he was marrying the woman he loved instead of his obsessive cousin.

Ivan and Yanmei exchanged vows enthusiastically, waiting for the moment when the priest announced they were man and wife. Once it was, they shared blissful kisses, the kingdoms rejoicing the new alliance. Everything was perfect and blessed, and nothing could possibly ruin the newlyweds' happiness.

Not even Natalia, who sulked hopelessly in a corner, waiting for Ivan to realize his dire mistake. He'd tainted the Braginski name by marrying that woman. And no doubt Ivan wanted children. Their child would not be pure; it would have blood from both kingdoms.

This must be prevented.

And there was only one way to keep the line pure and Ivan hers.

Natalia fingered her garter through her skirts, feeling the holster of a weapon in its proper place.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>The celebration of the alliance between the two kingdoms lasted for most of the night. Ivan and Yanmei retired to their new chamber, the excitement of being married still present on their faces.<p>

From the shadows, Natalia waited. Just an hour or two, she kept telling herself, trying to hide her thrill. Soon, the threat would be gone. Soon, Ivan would be hers.

The guards. Damn. Natalia had almost forgot about their duties, even at this hour. Quickly, she had to think of an alibi. She forgot…

Her ring. The diamond ring Natalia still wore as a reminder of her long-term engagement. She stuffed it in her pocket. She'd pretend she needed to get it, then do her job and leave.

Taking a deep breath, Natalia emerged and stepped out of the shadows. She must do this. She had to save the Braginski line.

The guards eyed her skeptically. "Your highness, you should not be up at this hour, even after such a great celebration."

Natalia made herself grin. How sickening. But it was for the best. "Oh, I am just too excited to sleep," she replied enthusiastically. _Disgusting_. "But I'm afraid that in my excitement and… _slight_ inebriation, I've left my precious diamond ring in my cousin's room not hours earlier." She showed them her bare hand. Everyone in the castle knew how much Natalia loved that ring; Natalia gloated about how she would always wear it, counted the hours until she would marry Ivan. "Please, good sirs, that ring is very dear to me. I must have it with me at all times or I fear I shall go insane."

She hoped her acting was convincing.

"We have direct orders from Prince Ivan that he does not wish to be disturbed," the guards argued.

She had to get into that room at any cost. "And disturbing him is my last intention," Natalia countered. "I will be in and out very quickly, I assure you."

The guards exchanged a look. It was a gamble. They knew Natalia's mannerisms. But they also knew if they didn't comply, Natalia would unleash her havoc on them.

"You have five minutes."

She smirked. "That is all the time I need."

* * *

><p>Lifting her skirts, Natalia retrieved the silver dagger. It had been in the Braginski line for generations, and it was that very dagger that had slaughtered the last line of royals and put her family at the top. Her eyes slit, examining the new chamber. The moonlight accentuated two masses on the bed.<p>

They had already lain with each other. The thought was as horrifying as the thought of a mixed-raced child. It made Natalia's stomach churn, and she gripped the dagger tightly, her knuckles turning white. With her free hand, she pushed her long, platinum hair out of her face and stalked toward the princess's sleeping body. She could not waste any precious time.

Yanmei was indecent under the sheets, much to Natalia's dismay. What woman made herself so exposed to a man, even in his bed? Ivan was practically a king, and she was nothing but the bastard child of an emperor and concubine. Ivan was far too great to stoop so low as to marrying one so common, one with red blood.

Time slowed. Natalia feared her shaky breathing alone would wake Ivan. She had to do it now! She slowly raised the dagger over her head, watching as it winked in the silvery moonlight. Her hand shook. She hesitated.

_NOW! Do it _now_!_

Her hand dropped, aimed straight for Yanmei's heart. She closed her eyes and waited.

She stopped. Had she done it?

A large hand was wrapped around her tiny wrist. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ivan. Natalia blinked once, twice. Her dagger was just inches from ending Yanmei's common life.

"You don't understand!" she cried, navy eyes filling with tears. "She is not of our kind! She is not _pure_!"

Yanmei stirred awake. The first thing she noticed was the dagger, aimed straight to kill. She shrieked, too scared to move. Ivan's cousin had tried to _murder_ her.

"You are _demented_," Ivan spat, his voice scarier than any ruffian's. "I married her not only out of love, but so I would not have to marry _you_."

His words pierced her heart. They broke it, shattered it, ripped it out of her chest and stomped on it. How could he _want_ to marry _her_?

But Yanmei was beautiful. She possessed a beauty that was not traditional in the Braginski line. This must have allured Ivan, must have bewitched him into loving her.

"You're corrupting the royal line!" she yelled at both of them, her hand struggling against Ivan's to finish her job.

"I'm expanding it, Natalia," Ivan explained, his violet eyes slit. "And our child may marry whomever he or she pleases, disregarding the traditional rules."

He pushed her over the edge at that. "You _bastard_!" she screamed, her anger for Yanmei forgotten. She focused on Ivan at the moment.

"Guards!" Yanmei seemed to find her voice, though it was frightened and shaky.

Immediately, the guards burst in and seized Natalia, noticing the dagger glistening in her hand.

"What are you _doing_?" Natalia cried, her grip in her precious weapon tightening. "Let me finish my job!"

"Get her out of my sight!" Ivan bellowed, giving Natalia a look of such utter hatred that she began to cry. That twisted witch had brainwashed him! Could he not see it?

Betrayed and humiliated, Natalia dropped the dagger to the cone stone floor that represented Ivan's even colder heart.

* * *

><p>Three months. She'd been rotting in this damp, dark prison cell for ninety days.<p>

And it would soon be over. Her execution was tomorrow. During her life in prison, Natalia realized that Ivan would never love her, especially after hearing the dreadful news.

Yanmei was expecting a child.

That impure child was going to ruin the Braginski line in such a way that its mother could never imagine. With such a corrupted line, Natalia would rather be dead. Did no one see that this was the end?

"You look absolutely miserable."

Her last request was here. Natalia stayed silent. She could not remember the last time she had uttered a sound. Her silky, platinum hair was now coarse and thinning. Her skin was sickly and pale, and there were dark circles under her lifeless, dull eyes from lack of sleep.

"You know where it is." It felt strange to speak again. "Keep it out of my corrupted family."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>The morning was absolutely beautiful. Clear skies, birds chirping, flowers blooming.<p>

_Revolting_. Even nature was mocking her during her last few moments alive. She had accepted death before her last trial, knowing this was a battle she couldn't win.

Without Ivan, she was nothing.

She stepped up the wooden stairs, the rope shining in the morning sun. The entire royal court was here. She could not face any one of them.

The executioner fastened the noose around her neck. This was the end.

"Natalia Alexandra Nikolai Arlovskaya, you have been sentenced to hang by the neck until death for the attempted assassination of her royal highness, Queen Yanmei," the judge deadpanned. The coronation had commenced without her attendance. _Sickening_. "Do you have any final words?"

_Be strong_. She lifted her lifeless gaze to the King and Queen. Yanmei had the decency to look sorry for Natalia, which made her feel worse. She didn't need the Queen's sympathy.

"I _curse_ your corrupted family," Natalia spat, meeting Ivan's hateful stare. "May generations of misery make you realize what a grave error you've made, you ungrateful bastard!"

The black hood was placed over her head and the executioner pulled the lever.

**I gave the King (Russia) and the Queen (China) a pretty depressing backstory. But hey, they needed some justice. I just didn't think it'd get this out of hand. It gets way happier, I promise. **

**So yeah, gonna add and change a few things. Those of you who've seen the movie already know who the narrator is. **

****Next chapter:** The birth of the princess . :D  
><strong>


	2. Ch 1: Legend of the Blue Chrysanthemum

**Yay, first chapter! With fluffy!Ivan. And the introduction of our main villain. :D**

**Ameripangled**

**Chapter 1—The Legend of the Blue Chrysanthemum**

Yanmei did not want to admit it, but Ivan was not quite the same after Natalia's execution. At first Yanmei believed it was the Ivan harbored feelings for his cousin, but Ivan swore that not to be the case.

"It was because she was going to murder the love of my life," Ivan simply said, taking the Queen's face in his hands. "And without you, this precious gift could not be conceived." His hands wandered down to Yanmei's steadily growing stomach. She was only three months along, but evidence was starting to show through her clothes.

When Yanmei first heard the news, she could scarcely believe it. So soon in her marriage…! But she was ecstatic. One of her lifelong dreams was to start a family. Her hopes and expectations kept growing.

If she had a boy, she wanted him to be a splitting image of his father, with platinum hair and that distinguishable nose. He'd be the handsomest child in the kingdom, and she and Ivan would raise him to be a great king.

Secretly though, Yanmei longed more for a girl. Any father could dream for a strapping young man, but girls were pretty and delicate. Yanmei wanted a child she could dote upon quite fondly, a child she could dress and spend every waking moment with.

As the months passed, she longed for the day when her child was born. Yanmei sensed Ivan's excitement, but something was _still_ holding him back. What could it possibly be?

"Are you scared?" she asked, taking his hands. "I know, this is all happening so fast."

"That is not it." Ivan shook his head, but that clouded look in his violet eyes was still shielding something.

"Tell me," she urged. "You know you can trust me."

He sighed, not quite looking his queen in her eyes. "I cannot help…" he started, "but think that Natalia's words… _mean_ something. Her supposed 'curse.'"

Yanmei met his gaze lovingly. "Those are empty words," she reassured, "said in the heat of the moment. There is no curse, or I would be experiencing it as we speak."

Nothing to fear. How he wished that were true. But Yanmei did not know Natalia nearly as well as Ivan did. She might be able to affect them from beyond the grave, she was that scary.

But oh, how he wanted everything to be perfect, especially now. He needed to be strong for both Yanmei and his unborn child. He was a king now, a monarch for his people. He could never show weakness.

Then, late in her pregnancy, tragedy struck the beloved Queen. She fell with an illness that no doctor could cure without possible damage done to her unborn child. Yanmei refused their help. No matter what happened to her, the child had to be safe.

Ivan could not let this happen. He had to fight for both his wife and his unborn child.

Panic struck him. What could he possibly do to save them? What could he do to stop Natalia's curse?

He needed a miracle in the form of a flower.

Now, once upon another time, just a hop, skip, and a boat ride away from the castle, something renowned grew. Legend had it, a drop of magic from a faraway blue star dropped to the soil just beyond the Kingdom of Hetalia's capital. From this magic, a rare cobalt chrysanthemum grew, and it was said it had the power to heal the sick and injured.

Ivan knew retrieving the flower would be near impossible, since it was nothing more than a legend. But all legends had to come from somewhere. The crest of the Kingdom of Hetalia was a chrysanthemum, was it not? The flower _had_ to exist. And he was running out of time.

Word spread that the person who found the flower would receive a reward beyond their wildest dreams. Each citizen in the kingdom began searching, not caring if they did not know where to look. They loved the Queen, who was an excellent ruler alongside her husband.

Unbeknownst to the kingdom, however, the chrysanthemum _did_ exist, but it was horded by a greedy woman from the eastern kingdom for centuries. Mother Kim was frightened to dig up the flower, so every few years she trekked to the Kingdom of Hetalia and used the chrysanthemum's power. But one could not simply use the chrysanthemum. Mother Kim had to sing a special song that would activate the magic of the rare, blue flower.

"_Flower, gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine."_

With this song, Mother Kim would have the ability to make herself young again. Creepy, right?

But Mother Kim made a mistake. She had heard the guards from the castle edging closer, and she hid herself rather than the flower. Within seconds, the guards shouted that they had found the legendary chrysanthemum, and soon the flower was dug up to bring back to the castle.

Mother Kim had heard of the Queen's condition. What the flower would do to Yanmei she had no idea, but without the song, the flower was useless.

And that was Ivan's very dilemma. He had no idea how the legendary flower could heal his queen. It looked the part, from its pristine blue petals and faint glow that reeked of magic, but _something_ had to make this magic work.

"Perhaps a spell?" he guessed, crossing his arms. He was running out of time…

"If I may, my lord?" asked a timid page that had assisted the royal guards in finding the flower.

"What is your name, page?" Ivan demanded as the boy stepped forward.

He bowed. "Toris Laurinautis, your Excellency," he said from behind a head of brown curls. "I heard a woman singing to the flower. It seemed to activate its mystical powers."

Ivan's violet eyes widened. "Quick boy, tell me so that I may heal the Queen."

Toris did, and Ivan placed the flower in a bowl. When he sang the song to Yanmei, the chrysanthemum enchanted the water he had poured inside. Yanmei drank the magical water, and she was instantly healed.

"Like I said," Yanmei smiled, "Natalia's 'curse' was nothing but empty words. It's going to take a lot more to kill a _queen_."

Ivan smiled and kissed his wife, amazed that she had braved through such an ordeal and still kept her wit.

Before Ivan knew it, Yanmei gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl with luscious raven hair so black it gleamed blue in the light. The King and Queen decided to name their new princess Kiku, which in Yanmei's native language from the eastern kingdom meant "chrysanthemum." She looked just like her mother, from her observant brown eyes, small nose, and pouting lips.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Ivan gushed as he and Yanmei watched their little princess marvel at the spinning mobile above her head in her crib,

"Then what does that make me?" Yanmei joked, stealing a kiss from her husband.

Ivan chuckled. "Okay, _second_ most beautiful."

Yanmei sighed. They were finally a _family_ now. Never in her life had she felt more content and happy, and she had never seen Ivan sport a larger grin.

To celebrate Princess Kiku's birth, King Ivan and Queen Yanmei launched a floating paper lantern into the sky, hoping it would reach the bright blue star whose magic had helped to bring the beautiful princess into the world. The Kingdom of Hetalia rejoiced. A child from both kingdoms had been born, and each citizen knew their princess would one day make a fine ruler.

For those first few months of Kiku's life, everything was perfect. She had two loving parents and a kingdom that simply adored her.

Everything soon came to a crashing halt. One night during the summer, when all the doors in the castle were left ajar due to the hot weather, Mother Kim snuck into the palace. Lately she needed to use the chrysanthemum's power more frequently due to the fact that she was aging more rapidly as the years passed. She had a theory, and if that theory worked, she could stay young and beautiful forever without the flower.

Mother Kim silently approached the sleeping princess's crib and began to sing her special song softly. Kiku's hair began to glow the same cobalt as the flower, and Mother Kim felt herself grow young again. _Yes! It was working!_

She grasped the scissors she had brought along and snipped a few strands of Kiku's hair. But when this happened, that hair turned dull and black, and the magic stopped working. _No!_ What would she do? As soon as that child received her first haircut, she'd lose all her magical abilities! Mother Kim supposed she could always visit the child, but what would happen when she wasn't there? No. She needed to keep a watchful eye on this child at all times, to keep the flower's magic safe. Besides, she was only a few months old. No child remembered anything from that long ago.

Quickly, Mother Kim snatched up the sleeping princess, but she easily woke and began to cry. She had to leave, now!

The King stirred. Once he could comprehend what was going on, it was too late. A cloaked woman had stolen his child, his only daughter. He shook Yanmei awake, just in time to see the woman vanish without a trace… with the little princess.

Yanmei let out a high-pitched scream as she noticed the empty crib. Someone had _stolen_ her baby. Her precious little girl was _gone._

Ivan immediately called for a kingdom wide search, offering a giant reward to anyone who could bring his daughter back to him.

Years passed. Each day, Ivan and Yanmei's hopes fell even further. It seemed like their little girl was never going to come home. Distraught, they could not bring themselves to even _want_ to produce more children. Natalia's curse had come back to haunt them, and she was right: they really _were_ miserable.

But the princess was alive and well. Deep within the forest on the outskirts of the kingdom, Mother Kim had hid Kiku in a tower where she could not escape and where no one could find her. She raised Kiku like her own daughter, caring for her and brushing her long, midnight blue hair. Mother Kim always sang the same song to Kiku every night, and when Kiku could talk, Mother Kim taught her the special song that could activate the magical chrysanthemum's power. Mother Kim had her flower, and she could keep staying young.

But Kiku was restless with each passing day. She wanted to know why she couldn't leave the tower, if Mother Kim could do it every day.

"Why can't I go outside?" she'd ask by the fireplace as Mother Kim's soothing brush ran through her long hair.

"Outside this tower are forces that will do anything to keep you unhappy," Mother Kim would always answer. "And not everyone has special hair like yours. People will want to cut it, and we can't let that happen. You must stay here, where you will always be safe. Do you understand, Flower?"

"_Ye, Ohmohni_."

But even in a tower, locked in for what seemed like eternity, the outside world found its way to Kiku. She could spot the grass below and the trees of the kingdom. Sometimes, on a clear day, she could even see a castle in the distance.

And every year on her birthday, there were the floating lights that seemed to light up the night sky just for her.

Of course, Kiku didn't know this, but the floating lights were really the paper lanterns from the capital of the kingdom, where King Ivan and Queen Yanmei hoped that maybe, _just_ maybe, a wandering little girl would see these lights and find her way back to her parents where she belonged.

**So now we're stating to get to the main story. So, does anyone else love fluffy!Ivan? I find him adorable. **

**Oh, and Mother Kim is really just fem!Korea. And we all know she's probably telling Kiku that everything originated in the eastern country.  
><strong>

**"_Ye, Ohmohni_" just means "Yes, Mother" in Korean. YES, MOTHER KIM IS TEACHING KIKU HOW TO SPEAK KOREAN. I finally have a Korean to help me with my fail!Korean. **

****Next chapter:** It is almost Kiku's eighteenth birthday, and she wonders if Mother Kim might let her see the floating lights. **

**Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback! (and so would Loozer-s! We love hearing that people are reading and looking at our stuff for our crossover!)**


	3. Ch 2: When Will My Life Begin?

**Hey there, all! Haven't updated in a while, but I've had a lot of fanfics I'm trying to finish up. Oh multi-chaptered fics, you kill me so. So here's an Ameripangled update, with more of Mother Kim, since a lot of people like her so far.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ameripangled**

**Chapter 2: When Will My Life Begin?**

"Kiku? Darling, wake up." Mother Kim gently shook her daughter awake. She didn't know how, but somehow Kiku had been able to paint the ceiling in this room, too. How she got up there, Mother Kim would never know. With so much time on the girl's hands, though, anything was possible.

"Hmm?" Kiku hummed, her voice muffled by a pillow. She was still groggy from staying up late, secretly reading Mother Kim's collection of language books, brushing up and learning even more of the western language in the Kingdom of Hetalia. Mother Kim did not know this, but Kiku was becoming quite fluent with thirteen years of practice (and an aid Mother Kim did not know about). "Is it morning already?"

Mother Kim ignored her and examined Kiku's midnight blue hair. At almost eighteen years, it had grown far longer than Mother Kim ever imagined hair could grow. It as impossibly long, and it was a giant hassle, but Mother Kim could not risk any of that hair (or that power) being lost. Kiku's bangs had been cut during her short time as a princess, and they were dull and black and had not grown since.

_Ugh_. The girl needed to stop sleeping on her back with all that hair. It tangled too easily. "Kiku, what did I say about sleeping on your back?"

Kiku, somewhat awake, sighed. "Never to do it," she replied automatically. "I'm sorry, _Ohmohni_."

Oh, those _eyes_. They were so big and brown and innocent, and Mother Kim fell for them. "It's okay, darling," she reassured, patting Kiku's head. "Just don't let it happen again. You know how hard it is to brush all of this out."

"I know, _Ohmohni_," Kiku agreed, the obedient daughter she was. "I can fix it myself."

"No, no, darling." I can do it," Mother Kim protested. "Draw a bath, will you?"

Kiku nodded. "_Ye, Ohmohni_," she said, getting up quickly. All part of the daily routing. Mother Kim would wake Kiku in the morning, Kiku would take a bath, and Mother Kim would leave the tower down Kiku's long hair to get groceries. Then it was up to Kiku to do her chores before Mother Kim god back. She wondered if her mother was acting so normal this particular morning, the morning before her eighteenth birthday, because she was getting a surprise for Kiku.

"Kiku!" Mother Kim shrieked. "Stop the water before it overflows!"

_Huh?_ Kiku looked down at the tub to see that it was on the verge of spilling over the edge. "Oh! Sorry, _Ohmohni_!" she apologized. "I don't know where I am this morning."

"Clearly not here, dear, or this wouldn't have happened," Mother Kim sang. Her teasing was harsh, but Kiku knew that was how she showed affection.

Kiku just sighed and stripped out of her nightclothes, then stepped into the tub of warm water, letting the warmth surround her. This was nice. She'd stay here all day if she could.

Mother Kim, brush in hand, gently stroked the dark blue strands until they were tangle-free. Meanwhile, Kiku lathered and rinsed her body as per usual. Over the years she noticed all of her changes, and Mother Kim was able to answer each of her questions.

Today, however, Mother Kim was observing Kiku quite closely, and this made Kiku uncomfortable. "Is… something wrong?" she asked, her body unconsciously tensing.

"Nothing," Mother Kim reassured, brushing Kiku's extremely long hair. "What are you going to do today, dear?"

"Well… my chores, for one," Kiku started hesitantly. Mother Kim never asked her about her day or what she would do. She probably didn't care, just as long as Kiku never left the tower.

"No, no, no… I meant, what are you going to do after that?"

Her tenderness was scaring Kiku. Mother Kim was aggressive, not nice and sweet all day, every day. And her questions were making Kiku very nervous.

"I'll… probably paint wherever there's room," she said slowly. "If you don't mind, of course, _Ohmohni_," she quickly added. "And… probably finish the dress I started to make a few weeks ago."

"Ah yes, the dress." Mother Kim smiled and set down the brush. "Kiku… face me for a second, will you darling?"

Kiku nodded, and turned slowly toward Mother Kim obediently. She hated when her mother evaluated her body. It made her feel exposed and looked down upon, like a small creature under the watchful eye of a predator.

"Hmm…" Mother Kim's eyes moved up and down, analyzing. "_Hmm…_"

_It's just for a dress, it's just for a dress, it's just for a dress_. Kiku bit her lip, averting her eyes from Mother Kim's gaze.

"Have you finished the bust?" Mother Kim asked.

Kiku nodded slowly. "_Ye, Ohmohni_."

She gasped as Mother Kim suddenly reached forward and groped her breasts. Kiku _hated_ this. Mother Kim had some weird obsession with the female body (Kiku evaluated this when she found Mother Kim's anatomy book. It was quite fascinating, but also quite… revealing and graphic), especially with breasts. Kiku may have only been erudite, but even she knew that was abnormal.

"You've grown," Mother Kim observed casually, and Kiku blushed. She withdrew her grabby hands, and Kiku turned around, advancing to wash her scalp as Mother Kim started to wash the rest of her hair. Kiku never understood how Mother Kim could just _know_ whenever she grew. Quite frankly, it was creepy.

"You might want to adjust the bust a bit," Mother Kim suggested, her hands soothing Kiku's impossibly long hair, "or your breasts will be compressed and spill over the neckline, which I've seen is low."

"Who would see me?" Kiku mumbled, bringing her knees up to her chin. "What's the _point_?"

"_Kiku_." Mother Kim's voice was firm. "What have I said about the mumbling? It's unattractive, and a disgusting habit."

"Sorry," Kiku said with a bit more aggressiveness than intended. "I'm just… tired. Besides, the bust is already adjustable. It's a simple corset."

Mother Kim smirked, working down that blue mane as best as she could. So much hair… "Good girl. I've taught my flower well," she bragged.

"Joy," Kiku deadpanned, sighing.

"_Kiku_," Mother Kim repeated. "Sarcasm is almost as disgusting as mumbling. Now _stop it_. What's gotten into you?"

It had to be the restlessness. Mother Kim feared Kiku's recent years, knowing teenage habits. For some odd reason, they always needed to… _rebel_. Scolding Kiku was not enough, she knew, but physical punishment would only entail more rebellion, perhaps even escape. And Mother Kim could not have that.

"Never mind." Mother Kim shook her head. "Perhaps singing would help you feel better. It's obvious you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, my dear, and now you're taking out your aggressions on your poor, old mother. You need to learn to release anger in a _positive_ way."

Mother Kim could not see Kiku roll her eyes. Sure, she loved the woman who raised her with her heart and soul, but Mother Kim was always treating her like a child. She was past proper marrying age. Surely she was a woman now.

Women thought for themselves, she once read, but yet they always obeyed men. What made men superior? she wondered. Not that she would know; Kiku had yet to encounter one, no matter how much she studied their mannerisms and physical buildup in Mother Kim's books.

Not wanting to fight so early, Kiku lifted her head a bit and sang the special song to Mother Kim. She always felt so content when the sensation of her glowing hair began to take effect. It was like nothing in the world was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Kiku!" Mother Kim called as Kiku finished dressing. She particularly liked this dress; it was simple and easy to maneuver in. Mother Kim insisted on puffs for the sleeves, but Kiku refused, and sewed plain, elbow-length sleeves instead. The skirt only reached her calves so it wouldn't drag on the floor when she did her chores, and it was laced in the front instead of the back. It was nice, it was practical, and Kiku loved wearing it.<p>

Mother Kim, however, did not. "Kiku, you wear that dress so often, yet you have so many you've made," she lamented when Kiku emerged from her room.

"I like it, _Ohmohni_," Kiku defended, smoothing her skirt. "It's practical for when I do my chores. I promise I'll change later." But she had no intention of doing so.

"That's fine, that's fine." Mother Kim was clearly uninterested now as she grabbed her basket, empty for the moment. It would be filled with groceries in a few hours, Kiku knew. Perhaps a surprise for her birthday, even. "Just remember your chores before anything recreational."

Kiku nodded obediently, fetching Mother Kim's cloak and draping it over her shoulders. "I know, _Ohmohni_." She wised she had a sophisticated dress like Mother Kim's, deep red with a plunging neckline and wide sleeves. But she knew if she ever made such a dress, Mother Kim would forbid her from ever wearing it. She sighed quietly at this realization and took her place by the large window, Kiku's only "door" and outlook to the world. She draped her long hair over the overhanging hook and down the tall tower, where it ended just a few feet off the ground.

Mother Kim kissed her cheek and took a hold of Kiku's hair. "I'll be back in a few hours, my flower. I love you very much."

Kiku smiled. "I love you more," she said automatically.

Mother Kim gave a fond grin and easily slid down Kiku's freshly washed hair. "I love you most," she called.

It was so weird that the world was in her grasp, that she could leave if she wanted to. But she didn't know where she'd go. She didn't know the kingdom, and Mother Kim would be furious.

She gasped. She was daydreaming! She had to get work done.

"_Meimei_!" she called around the tower. "She's gone!"

Silence. Nothing. No movement.

"Hmm…" So, she was playing games. Well, count Kiku in.

She looked everywhere around the tower, but Meimei was nowhere to be found. Kiku even looked in Mother Kim's room, somewhere Meimei refused to go.

Meimei was Kiku's companion, a secret friend Mother Kim did not know about. The poor mochi found herself in Mother Kim's basket one day, and at the top of the tower, there was no way she could get down. Kiku hid her and took care of her, and Meimei helped Kiku with her chores and gave her someone to talk to.

Hey, the window wasn't closed when Kiku had left it. She smirked.

"_Ha!_" She slammed the window open, but no Meimei. But Kiku had looked everywhere else…

She switched her language to the one from the western kingdom, something she did often with Meimei. Kiku ran a hand through her hair. "_Hmm_… I guess Meimei isn't out here either…" She walked away from the window, _wait for it…_

A giggle.

Like lightning, Kiku used a few strands of her hair, threw it out the window, and scooped Meimei up. "_Gotcha_!" she cried, laughing. "So, you feel like playing games today?"

Meimei pouted, and Kiku put her down on the ledge.

Kiku sighed. "Well then, what would you like to do?" she asked, sitting on the ledge as well.

Smiling, Meimei faced out the window. Like Kiku, she also wanted to get out of the tower, but she was more willing to go.

"I don't think so." Kiku picked up the mochi. "I like it in there, and so do you." It was more like a she was reassuring herself it was fine to be locked up in a tower for eighteen years.

Meimei stuck her tongue out at Kiku.

Kiku just rolled her eyes. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she was safe and comfortable in her tower. "Come on, Meimei," she reassured, "it's not so bad in there."

Oh… the _chores_! Kiku suddenly remembered. She leaped off the ledge of the window and into the center of the tower. She hated that Mother Kim liked to keep everything dark. Kiku needed light to do the things she loved best. She lassoed her hair to the windows she could not reach to open them. With so much time and so much hair, she learned she could use her hair almost like an extended hand or a rope (with plenty of practice, of course).

Grabbing the broom, she saw that it was a little past seven in the morning. A little late, but it was still time for the usual morning line up. Kiku gathered her hair and placed it on surfaces off the ground as she swept, polished, waxed, shined-up, and swept again.

She looked at the clock again. Barely any time had passed! Which meant there was more time to do what she wanted, This morning, she realized she had finished Mother Kim's entire collection of language books. She might as well reread them and practice speaking and writing.

By the fifth volume, though, Kiku was bored. Perhaps a touch-up on her new paintings? The bluebirds on the ceiling weren't vibrant enough.

Kiku sighed as the bluebirds popped out more in color. Now what?

A few strums on the guitar, a knitted scarf, and a baked pie later, Kiku was still bored. These were the same things she had done every day for eighteen years. The same mundane, boring, lifeless things that made Kiku wonder when her life would begin.

Hey, wait… Kiku noticed above the mantelpiece there was blank wallspace. She closed her eye and measured her canvas with her thumb. It was a perfectly nice size for her new idea in mind.

Immediately Kiku went off to painting, getting her ideas on her wall canvas down perfectly. Maybe Mother Kim would like it, Kiku reasoned as Meimei smiled at her.

After lunch, Kiku solved some puzzles Mother Kim had with Meimei and bakes some cookies, enough for three mouths. They both ate some while playing a friendly game of chess (though Kiku always won).

Then she remembered another chore: Mother Kim wanted Kiku to make some candles, since the current ones were about to give out. Her legs felt stiff after sitting around all that wax, so she stood and stretched, then noticed that her new painting needed something… more. Grabbing her paints, she ran back up to the mantle and added a few more details.

Her muscles were still firm. Sighing from lack of space, Kiku lassoed her hair around one of the tower's many ledges and used her hair as a climbing rope. When she was younger, Kiku used this as a way to get over her fear of heights, in case she ever left the tower.

Reaching the top like she had just yesterday, Kiku decided she should finish the dress Mother Kim was so eager to observe. She slid down her hair (which was getting tangled again after all that activity) and took out her sewing supplies. As she retrieved the unfinished dress, she noticed Meimei had already set up her needle and thread.

Kiku smiled, then sat, determined to finish that dress today.

It ended up taking much less time than Kiku anticipated. What could she do now? She looked around the tower, desperate. Nothing seemed appealing, but the language books could help her pass the time again. She supposed she could have tried on the dress, but she wasn't in the mood.

Kiku collapsed on her bed and started reading again.

Some time passed, though not much, and she could not remember a time when she'd ever been so bored.

She could always paint, which usually eased her boredom, but the entire tower was already covered with Kiku's various pieces throughout the years.

_Not even room to paint_, she lamented. _I'm so bored I could brush my hair a hundred times just so time passes by_.

Actually, the thought wasn't so bad.

Despite her ideas, though, Kiku only had enough stamina to brush her long, blue hair once. She sighed, figuring it was enough for now.

Meimei eyed her skeptically. Kiku had never been so unhappy by her life until now. All she wanted to do was experience something new and different.

Kiku gathered up her hair in her hands, facing the mochi. "I'll just keep wondering," she said, tossing her hair to one corner on the circular room, so bored she was now going to _measure_ her hair. "And wondering, and wondering, and wondering." By now, the hair circled the room twice and Kiku, exasperated, just tossed the rest of it up and let it circle her three times more.

"When will my life begin?" she asked, hoping that perhaps someone, _anyone_, would give her an answer.

Meimei pouted sympathetically, perched on the window's ledge. Kiku approached her, her eyes dreamy. "Oh, but just wait for tomorrow night!" she exclaimed breathily, looking out the window, wanting to be outside. "The lights will appear, just like they do each year on my birthday." She turned to Meimei. "I wonder what it's like to _be_ there, to see them glowing."

Kiku glanced around and spotted the painting she'd just done of those magical, floating lights. Come to think of it, the painting was _still_ missing something…

"Now that I'm older, perhaps Mother will let me go," she hoped, finishing inserting herself into her newest piece.

**GAH, it was hard to fit this with the song, especially because she does all this stuff in the duration of two and a half minutes! And individual songs are hard to write, has anyone ever noticed that?**

**Please read and review! I love hearing feedback.**

**Next chapter: A thief steals the lost princess's crown. King Ivan is ready to kill someone.**


	4. Ch 3: Hay Fever Season

**WHAT WHAT WHAAAATTT? Two chapters in one day? _WHAT IS THIS MADNESS I DON'T EVEN._**

**So yeah, this chapter is pretty short. But the way I divided Ameripangled is based more on point of view, which you'll see in this chapter. The sequence where Flynn steals the crown is only about a minute long, so even with the added stuff it doesn't add too much. :/**

**Whatevs. I like. Hope you do, too! :D**

**Ameripangled**

**Chapter 3—Hay Fever Season**

The little girl with the long blonde braids looked out the window with big, green eyes. She then turned abruptly back inside, her braids smacking her mid-back. "The coast is clear," she announced.

Three men emerged from various hiding places around the cottage, still cautious. The blonde with the slicked back hair slit his eyes. "You're sure?" he asked.

The girl nodded, smiling innocently. "You can get to the roof up that ladder," she explained, pointing to a rickety wooden ladder that led to the hayloft.

She knew these men; they often sought refuge before and after their big adventures (while her brother was out, of course). The talkative albino and the silent blonde with the slicked back hair were siblings, and the third seemed to be, well, different. He had a playful glint in his blue eyes, which were hidden by rectangular glasses. His smile was dashing, and his blonde hair was in desperate need of a cut by how it flopped in front of his face. But he was handsome all the same; she noted as the climbed the ladder quickly.

"Hey, girlie!" the albino called, tossing a small bag to the girl's feet. "Buy yourself something nice."

The girl picked the small bag up and held it to her chest. This would help her brother out very much. "Thank you, Mister Gilbert!" she called back, gleaming.

The dashing blonde climbed back down the ladder and kissed the top of the girl's head. "Thanks for everything," he said, grinning. "Really, you're such a help to us, Lili."

Lili blushed. It was what most girls did in his presence. "You are always welcome, Mister Matt."

Matt—yours truly—climbed back up the ladder and winked before leaving the young girl to tend to her chores.

* * *

><p>I personally never expected to become part of the thieving enterprise, but when one wants to make a quick fortune, sometimes desperate measures are called for. And after that priceless bracelet was stolen from a noble, I just couldn't stop. There's this… <em>feeling<em> one gets after stealing that makes the experience so enjoyable.

But soon, little trinkets do not satisfy. Which was why we—myself and the Beilschmidt siblings, Gilbert and Ludwig—were scaling the rooftops in the capital of Hetalia to reach the majestic castle.

One could call a crown a mere trinket, but if one were to steal the lost princess's crown… well, that was a different story. That crown was going to make me—er, _us_—_very_ rich.

We found that scaling rooftops was much more convenient than lurking in the shadows to wait for guards to pass. It was a clear path up to the castle, and we were very determined.

Sure, guards were posted everywhere on castle grounds, but did they ever think to look on rooftops? Sure, I had a secret admiration for King Ivan and Queen Yanmei's rule, but in order to thwart a thief, they're going to have to start thinking like one.

We slid down one panel of a tower and up another. An inside source had given us an exact location and how to get to the crown, now all we had to do was put out plan into action.

The tower we recently scaled had an _excellent_ view of the port and the vast ocean. "_Wow_." My voice was breathy from running and climbing. "I could get used to a view like this." Sky and ocean so blue, air so perfect with a hint of sea salt, seagulls gawking… it was very amazing. I wonder if the King and Queen had picnics or something outside, just so they could enjoy their great view.

"Hey!" Gilbert hissed. He was really ruining my mood. "Come on!"

I held up a finger. "Hold on." Just a moment longer… "Yep. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle," I announced, the picture committed to memory. If I could have a view like this every day, my life would be pretty much complete.

Gilbert growled. "When we do this job, you can buy your own castle." He sneered, and I swear, the scar on his cheek seemed more aggressive than usual. Ludwig yanked my by my collar, and they tied a rope around my waist. The point of our mission was to steal the princess's crown silently from up top instead of creating a diversion like most fools would do. Since the guards around the crown faced outward, this would be cake.

They slowly lowered me down, and I tried to keep my cool. I pictured myself stealing the crown and making a fortune. I pictured owning the view from the castle; I pictured my dream. Closer, closer, closer… I quickly and silently snatched the crown and stuffed it in my satchel, my handy dandy thieving accomplice. Honestly, no thief is complete without it. Where else would we put our stolen goods? Our _pockets_?

"_Achoo_!" Whoops, I was taking too long. A guard had just sneezed. Hey, I could have fun with this. After all, it was what I was infamous for, for teasing my victims before vanishing without a trace.

"Ugh," I commented. "Hay fever?"

The guard didn't bother to look back. Whatever, the boys were pulling me up at my sudden outburst.

Before I reached the roof again, the guard actually replied, "Yeah."

The he noticed the crown was gone, and the chase was on.

* * *

><p>There was some sort of commotion going on, by al the screaming and yelling. Ivan looked up from his book, as did Yanmei. Perhaps something positive had happened? They tried to keep hope, although their eyes were weary and tired with unhappiness.<p>

Ivan peeked his head out to see the guards running around in a frenzy. He grabbed Toris, who had been promoted to a knight ever since he'd helped save Yanmei. "What is going on?" he demanded, his brows creasing.

"I-it's the princess's crown, your Excellency," Toris stuttered, scared by Ivan's fierce, violet eyes and how he would react. "It's… it's been stolen."

Yanmei, who had approached her husband, overheard and immediately burst into tears. The one valuable remnant of her baby and it was stolen. Would their misery ever cease? Could it? At that moment, she succumbed to believing in Natalia's curse from beyond the grave. Her precious girl's crown was gone the day before her birthday, and eighteen years she truly began to think that Kiku would never come back to her loving mother.

Comforting his wife, Ivan began to feel a rage like never before. He wanted the thief _dead_. No. _He_ wanted to kill this thief with his bare hands. Ivan was quite sensitive with anything that concerned his lost daughter.

"Find the thief," he growled at Toris, his eyes dark with fury. "I want him _alive_ so that I may rip him apart myself." He allowed his sobbing wife into his welcoming embrace and she buried her face in his chest. Ivan stroked Yanmei's hair reassuringly, but even he was feeling rather uneasy by the situation. He made up for his sorrow through anger to keep his false demeanor as a strong king, when really, inside he was reacting like Yanmei was.

Toris bowed, his blue eyes wide in fear. "Yes, your majesty," he answered obediently, abruptly leaving to dutifully fulfill Ivan's orders.

* * *

><p>Now, I'm not much of a runner, but it's kind of a necessary thing one has to get used to in the thieving business. Of course, having a horse would have been more convenient, especially in a situation involving <em>royal guards<em>. But, since we never dreamed of getting caught in the first place, running it was. Although, it was useless for us to be trying to lose the guards in the city. They knew it too well.

So, here we were, Gilbert, Ludwig, and I making a beeline toward the woods, where few lived and where nature was our ally. I could feel the princess's crown jumbling around in my satchel, and I felt that _thrill_ that just gave me a boost of energy I could use to my advantage.

The boys were still mad at me for alerting the guards, but the _chase_ was half the fun! Maybe I could ease the mood if I changed the subject and talked about the future. "Can't you just picture me in my own castle?" I asked, starting to run across the bridge into the woods. "'Cause I sure can! All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Boys, this is a very big day!"

**UGH. Russia didn't KOLKOLKOL enough, but it was just a little last minute addition. Besides, this Ivan is supposed to be fluffy. :D**

**Next chapter: Just three words. Mother. Knows. Best.**


	5. Ch 4: Mother Knows Best

**Because I needed to update this. People were getting impatient, I know. D: Sorry, but I take extra time 'cause I wanna make it good? XD**

****Ameripangled****

**Chapter 4—Mother Knows Best**

* * *

><p>Kiku couldn't stop grinning. The prospect of being outside for the floating lights seemed just in Kiku's grasp, and she knew this would be her stand for independence. It was finally her time to face the world.<p>

"This is it!" she announced to Meimei, packing up her paints. "This is a very big day! I'm finally going to do it, Meimei! I'm finally going to ask her!"

"_Kiku, darling_!" called a voice from far below, right on cue. "_Let down your hair_!"

Her heart was racing. She couldn't wait to ask! "It's time!" she said breathlessly, scooping Meimei up, who gave Kiku a reassuring smile.

Kiku hid Meimei by the painting and covered it with the curtains. "Don't let her see you," she whispered.

"_Kiku_!" Mother Kim sang again. "_I'm not getting any younger down here_!"

Kiku scurried to the large window and hooked her hair. "Coming, _Ohmohni_!" she called, letting the blue mass cascade down the tower.

Mother Kim took a hold of Kiku's hair, and Kiku pulled her mother up the tower, all part of their daily routine.

"Hi," Kiku greeted, a bit breathless. "Welcome home, _Ohmohni_."

"Why, Kiku," Mother Kim took her daughter's face in her hands. "How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling."

"Oh, it's nothing," Kiku countered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Mother Kim chirped, then laughed lightly when Kiku's face fell. "Oh, I'm only joking, dear." She tossed her cloak aside and stalked to the mirror, noticing she was _already_ forming wrinkles.

"Ahem." Kiku noticed her mother at the mirror and stood beside her, mustering up her courage as she announced, "Well, _Ohmohni_, as you know, tomorrow is a very important day—"

"Kiku look in that mirror." Mother Kim wrapped an arm around Kiku's shoulder, interrupting her daughter.

Kiku smiled, happy by the compliment. Perhaps all was going in the right direction? Perhaps Mother Kim had planned for Kiku to leave the tower come her eighteenth birthday?

But Mother Kim dashed her hopes when she joked, "Oh look, you're here too, Flower." The look on Kiku's face when it fell again was priceless! "Oh, I'm just teasing, Kiku," she reassured, pulling her face back for another look at how she could be younger. "Stop taking everything so seriously."

Kiku had to be persistent, even if the teasing was harsh. "Well, _Ohmohni_," she tried again, "as I was saying—"

But Mother Kim wasn't paying attention. "Were those liver spots on her hands _already_? She needed the magic, _now_. "Kiku dear, Mother's feeling a bit run down," she said softly. "Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk."

Kiku knew the rules of persuasion. She knew Mother Kim liked everything to get done quickly, and perhaps that would help her to get Mother Kim to agree to let her go outside. "Oh, of course!" she replied enthusiastically, and began to get to work. She moved Mother Kim's chair to the fireplace, as well as her little stool, and handed her brush to Mother Kim, assuming her position on the tiny stool. As soon as Mother Kim sat, Kiku immediately began to sing as quickly as she could.

"_Flowergleamandglow-letyourpowershine-maketheclockreverse-bringbackwhatoncewasmine…"_

"Wait!" Mother Kim cried, desperately hoping she could get some of the power. Kiku was singing way too fast!

"_Healwhathasbeenhurt-changethefate'sdesign-savewhathasbeenlost-bringbackwhatoncewasmine."_

"_Kiku_!" Mother Kim scolded.

Kiku shot up and clung to her mother's arm just as the magic had taken effect. "So, _Ohmohni_," she started, excited. "As I was saying, tomorrow's a very important day, and since you didn't exactly respond, I'll just say it: _It's my birthday_!" Certainly Mother Kim remembered.

Mother Kim made a confused face. "Nope, can't be," she stated matter-of-factly. "I distinctly remember—your birthday was last year."

But even so, Kiku was determined. "That's the thing about birthdays—they're kind of an annual thing," she reminded. Perhaps Mother Kim had forgotten after all.

Kiku sat back and sighed. She _had_ to get her point across. "_Ohmohni_, I'm turning eighteen," she stated, stroking her hair. "And what I really want for this birthday…" Her voice softened. "Actually, what I've wanted for many birthdays…"

"Okay, Kiku, what have I said about the mumbling?" Mother Kim interrupted yet again. "You know how I feel. Every time—'_Blah, blah, blah_'—it's _very_ annoying." Her demeanor changed polar opposites for the third time as she pinched Kiku's cheek. "I'm just teasing. You're adorable; I love you so much."

Kiku just stared, flabbergasted as Mother Kim stood abruptly and began to unpack her basket. Why wasn't she listening? It was then Kiku knew she couldn't have a build-up. She just had to come out with it.

"I want to see the floating lights!" she suddenly blurted out, excited.

Mother Kim stopped unpacking the supplies she had just bought. "What?" she asked, turning.

"Well, what I meant was…" Kiku stood and walked up to the mantle, pulling back the curtains to reveal her painting. "I was hoping you would take me to _see_ the floating lights." She bit her lip, hoping her mother would see how much she wanted this.

Mother Kim stared at the painting, knowing exactly what had gotten Kiku so interested. Those were the lights that King Ivan and Queen Yanmei released on Kiku's birthday as a necessary tradition. If she were so entranced by them, she might be suspicious about her past. So she had to play dumb. "Oh," she said. "You mean the stars."

Kiku sighed, knowing she needed to explain this further. "See, that's the thing," she said, lassoing her hair to the top window, opening it to broadcast one of her older paintings. "I've charted stars, and they're _always_ constant." She turned back to her painting of the floating lights. "But these… they appear every year on my birthday, _Ohmohni_—_only_ on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're… _meant_ for _me_."

Placing fruit in a basket, Mother Kim could sense the _passion_ behind Kiku's voice that, for a moment, had her convinced. But an afternoon in the kingdom was suicide. No doubt Kiku had picked up something in that tower that made her capable in the outside world. She just had to go on convincing her "daughter" that the outside world was horrid. She _needed_ to keep that hair.

Kiku continued, "I need to see them, _Ohmohni_, and not just from my window. I need to know what they _are_." Hopefully her point was convincing enough. There was honestly nothing more she wanted in life. It was passing her, and she needed to experience it before it was too late.

But Mother Kim played it cool with her own plan to keep Kiku indoors. "You want to go outside?" she asked airily, closing the nearest window. "Why, Kiku…" She grabbed Kiku and pulled her to the center of the room. "Look at you, as fragile as a flower," she teased, spinning her around. "Still a little sapling, just a sprout." She made a big, dramatic gesture around the room, smiling. "You know why we stay up in this tower?" she asked.

"I know, but—" Kiku tried.

"That's right!" Mother Kim interrupted, "to keep you safe and sound, dear," she purred, running her hands through that lovely blue mane.

She stalked to another window, drawing the curtain in. "Guess I always knew this day was coming," she lamented tragically, her own long braid whipping around her waist as she spun, walking toward the stairs. "Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest."

She turned to Kiku, who was following her, teasing, "Soon, but not yet."

"But—"Kiku tried again, only to be shushed with a delicate finger to her lips.

"Trust me, pet. Mother knows best!" Mother Kim sang, bumping her hip against the wall to close the top window, leaving Kiku completely in the dark. Oh, wasn't this education going to be fun.

Kiku stared, wide-eyed at the dark. Oh, where was that candle? All she could hear was Mother Kim's voice, location impossible because of all her moving.

"Mother knows best. Listen to your mother; it's a scary world out there!" Mother Kim stalked up behind Kiku and made her yelp in surprise.

"Mother knows best," she continued. "One way or another, something will go wrong, I _swear_!"

Kiku crawled about the floor, wishing she weren't so frightened. There was nothing more she hated than the dark.

"Ruffians, thugs!" Mother Kim listed as she circled Kiku, who was unaware of where her mother was. "Poison ivy, quicksand! Cannibals and snakes!" She gasped dramatically. "The Plague!"

"No!" Kiku cried.

"Yes!" Mother Kim confirmed, stealthily grabbing a mop.

"But—" Kiku tried a third time, only to be interrupted by the mop pushing her shoulder, making her shudder.

"Also, large bugs," Mother Kim pointed out. "Men with pointy teeth, and—stop, no more! You'll just upset me!"

She patted Kiku on the head. "Mother's right here," she assured. "Mother will protect you."

Kiku ran up to the cloaked figure, but then realized it was a _mannequin_. Where was her mother?

"Darling, here's what I suggest," Mother Kim intoned from the top of the staircase, and Kiku wondered how she got there so fast. "Skip the drama; stay with Mama! Mother knows best." And, with an expert blow, she took out Kiku's candle once her daughter followed her.

"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino," she continued, leaving Kiku once again in the dark. "Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead."

Kiku gasped as Mother Kim was suddenly behind her, guilt-tripping her. "Me, I'm just your mother. What do I know?" Once again, she took Kiku's hair into her overprotective hands. "I only bathed and changed and nursed you."

Mother Kim sat in her chair, pretending to be tragic. Her lecture was _far_ from over. "Go ahead and leave me; I deserve it," she moaned sadly. "Let me die alone here, be my guest."

And suddenly, to Kiku's surprise, she was on the staircase again; among the candles Kiku had purposefully just lit. "When it's too late, you'll see. Just wait," she said, staring Kiku down. "Mother knows best!" And with a twirl of her skirts, _all_ the candles went out and all Kiku heard was Mother Kim's sickly sweet laugh.

Kiku lit three more candles, only to be put out again expertly by Mother Kim as she mused, "Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive."

She began poking and probing Kiku, making her feel under confident as Mother Kim pointed out her "flaws." "Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy—_please_, they'll eat you up _alive_!" she cried as Kiku, believing all of this, tried desperately to hide her bare feet with her short skirts.

Mother Kim's teasing continued in her ruthlessly sweet way. "Gullible, naïve, positively _grubby_, ditzy, and a bit, well… hm, _vague_." She pouted, patting the underside of Kiku's chin. "Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby." But before Kiku could protest, Mother Kim pinched her cheeks and spoke in a baby voice, "I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you!"

She unhanded Kiku, who immediately began searching for her mother in the darkness. "Mother understands! Mother's here to help you! All I have is one request." The fun was over. It was too easy to break Kiku's confidence, and there was no way she's disobey her mother now. She stood still, and Kiku, relieved, immediately ran to her with open arms.

"Kiku?" Mother Kim asked, brushing a stray strand of Kiku's hair behind her ear.

"Yes?" Kiku answered timidly, staring at Mother Kim with those big, brown eyes.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," Mother Kim commanded sternly, staring Kiku into intimidation.

Kiku opened her mouth to speak in protest, but sighed instead. "_Ye, Ohmohni_," she said obediently.

Mother Kim's tenderness returned as she cupped Kiku's face. "I love you very much, dear," she reassured sweetly.

Kiku mustered up a smile. "I love you more."

"I love you most," Mother Kim replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Kiku's head. Oh, what the heck. Might as well end her lecture with a bang. "Don't forget it; you'll regret it!" she reminded, circling Kiku one last time. "Mother knows best!" With that, she ran her hands through Kiku's hair.

Kiku was distraught. Would Mother Kim _ever_ let her out of the tower?

Mother Kim suddenly clicked her tongue. "Oh, dear!" she cried. "It seems I forgot to buy ingredients to make dinner tonight. How clumsy of me!" She laughed.

Kiku sighed and retrieved Mother Kim's cloak. "It could happen to anyone, _Ohmohni_, don't worry," she said with a slight smile, draping her hair over the hook.

Mother Kim quickly opened the window and climbed out, taking hold of Kiku's hair. "I must make haste! The market will close soon!" She easily slid down the cascade of blue hair, calling back, "_Ta-ta! I'll see you in a bit, my flower!_"

Kiku buried her face in her arms at the window's ledge, saddened by the rejection. "I'll be here," she mumbled, sighing. Yet another year where she'd have to wonder what the floating lights _really_ were. She stared at her long hair, which floated easily in the breeze.

Meimei, who had witnessed the whole debacle, approached Kiku and nuzzled into her owner's neck. Kiku sighed again. "I guess it isn't so bad," she said with as much optimism as she could, immediately switching languages. "I have my mother's love; I shouldn't ask for more." She tried to think of everything Mother Kim had done for her, and all the amenities in her tower. "I have so many things for which I should be thankful."

She turned to Meimei and smirked. "Guess I have everything except a door," she joked, lifting her head. "Perhaps it's better if I stay inside," she said, trying to convince herself she wasn't bored with everything in her tower.

At least she had her next birthday to look forward to. But still, she felt like everything was passing her up. "But tell me, when will my life begin?"

**I know it took forever, but I added in some deleted stuff? I just haven't been in the writing mood too much, sorry. But you know I love you all? Hopefully this chapter satisfied you guys.**

****Next chapter:** Not only do the Wanted poster makers get Matt's curl wrong, he's also outmatched by a horse with fuzzy eyebrows.**


	6. Ch 5: They Can't Get the Curl Right

**Yay! New chapter! With more of Alfred. :)**

**_Ameripangled_**

**Chapter 5—They Can't Get the Curl Right**

Here's something one should keep in mind while one is thieving: guards are persistent. Like, _very_. Seriously, it can be _one tiny crown_, and half the kingdom is in a tizzy.

I could tell that Gilbert was still extremely angry by the way he glared at me while we were running for our lives in the forest. But honestly, what was the point in thieving if I couldn't have fun with it? He was just going to have to get over it, especially once we cashed in the trinket and I could _finally_ work alone. Or rather, _retire_ alone. Hey, I would be rich enough after this to do so.

But first things first: the guards. They were seriously gaining on us despite our crooked path through the woods. I needed a breather, though. Remember what I said about using a horse? Yeah, that would have been helpful right around now.

Gilbert, Ludwig, and I slowed to a nearby tree, where I leaned on the trunk for support.

And that was where I saw it, right underneath the palm of my hand as I grabbed my satchel with my other to see if the crown was still there, which it was.

The problem was the stupid thing pined to the tree trunk.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no." This was horrible! I was positively panicking! "This is bad, this is _very, very bad_!"

"_What_?" Gilbert demanded, stopping in his tracks with Ludwig closely behind, facing me. The tone of annoyance in his voice was clearly evident.

I ripped the "Wanted" poster off the tree and showed them. "They just can't get my curl right!" I cried in disbelief. Honestly, having a "Wanted" poster that stated I could be brought in "Dead or Alive," that was great. Having a huge bounty on my head, that was even better. But getting the curl on top of my head wrong was just plain blasphemy.

Gilbert just snorted and rolled his eyes. "_So_?"

"Who cares?" Ludwig added, the look in his eyes screaming his itch to run again.

"Easy for you to say." I leaned down to their poster, which was right below mine. Their bounty was the same as mine, meaning they were worth half as much as I was individually. Nice. "You guys look amazing." Which they did, menacing and devious.

"There they are!"

Holy cow, was that the entire royal guard out to get us? This was priceless. We probably _were_ really worth something. But I couldn't get caught, not this close to the prize. I grabbed the poster, stuffed it into my satchel, then the three of us were on the run again, the guards gaining on us very quickly.

Whoops, wrong turn. Now we stood before a fifteen-foot wall. Either get caught, or find some way out. _Think, Matt. Think, think, think._

"Okay, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." But I had no intention of doing so. I was a strong believer of the phrase, "Every man for himself," and I wasn't letting that saying down now for a conscience.

The Beilschimdt brothers eyed each other in suspicion. "Give us the satchel first," said Gilbert, raising an eyebrow.

I feigned being emotionally wounded. "I can't believe that after all we've been through, you still don't trust me?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Wasn't this a bust.

"Ouch," I deadpanned, dropping the satchel into Gilbert's hands. Gilbert then climbed in Ludwig's shoulders, and they boosted me up. Perfect.

Gilbert extended his hand. "Now help us up, pretty boy," he growled. Although I _was_ rather handsome, I don't know why he was scowling. It wasn't like he wasn't bad looking.

Oh, please. Like I'd help them, though. "Sorry." I smiled, holding up my satchel I had inconspicuously snatched back off of Gilbert. "But my hands are full." And by weight of the satchel, the crown was still in there.

"_What the_—" Gilbert frantically searched his person and paled to the white shade of his hair.

I was out of sight before I heard the scream they both emitted, giving away their position to the guards.

"_Williams!_"

Now that the search party was cut in half, this was going to be easier. I still ran fast, but I had more leisure.

That was short-lived, unfortunately, as the lead horse with the captain of the guard riding it seemed very keen on catching me, with a few other guards following close behind. Glancing back, I noticed that the lead horse had the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen on any creature, making it easy to spot it from the other horses.

_Aha_, now they were shooting arrows. I needed to be careful, _and_ fast. But then again, I've dodged worse. _Poisoned_ arrows, for example.

Still, quick thinking was necessary in situations such as this. It was something I picked up easily just starting in the thieving business. Ducking and sliding under logs, running in zigzags, never looking back for too long, finding escape routes—it was seriously becoming second nature now.

Especially since it was quite likely that they wanted to kill me, so I _really_ needed to think quickly. And Fuzzy Eyebrows was gaining steadily. It was fast, I'll admit, but of course the horse on which the captain of the guard rode should be top tier.

_Aha_. I sprinted toward the Y-shaped tree and jumped through the narrow branches. Surely a horse couldn't jump through that.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

Fuzzy Eyebrows really _was_ top tier if he followed and was _still_ gaining.

"We've got him now, Arthur!" the captain of the guard exclaimed. Really, _Arthur_? What kind of a name was that for the top tier horse of the kingdom? No wonder he looked angry.

Okay, time for Plan B. Time to pull a jungle man. I grabbed the nearest vine and, with my sprinting start, leaped around the tree trunk and kicked the captain of the guard off his fuzzy eyebrows horse.

Yes! Horse _and_ a quick getaway. That money was as good as mine.

"Ha ha!" I cried, laughing heartily to myself. Oh man, life was good.

But Fuzzy Eyebrows stopped abruptly, almost throwing me off had I not been holding his reigns. I grunted in frustration. Come on, a horse, no matter how well-trained, could _not_ be that smart.

"Come on, Eyebrows. Forward!" I growled at the stubborn horse, kicking his pristine white mane.

Apparently he didn't like being called that, because he quickly turned his head toward me, frowning with those giant eyebrows. His green eyes bored into mine, and I swear, he was almost human.

And then he saw the satchel.

"No!" But he lunged for my satchel, knowing the crown was inside. "Give me that! _Give it to me!_" I pushed his head away and tried to hold the satchel as far away from him as possible, but this horse was way more persistent than any guard in Hetalia.

It happened in slow motion. There we were, tugging and pulling at the satchel and then… it was flung onto a stray tree on top of a cliff.

Of course.

And this time, when Arthur stopped again, I wasn't holding onto the reigns. So, I was flung onto the tree trunk. And of course, the horse followed. That stupid crown was worth more to him than his own safety. Of course, knowing its worth, I'd do the same.

I landed on the underside of the tree, and his hooves aimed for my hands, which meant I needed to dodge or fall to an untimely death. Keep moving, keep dodging, you're almost there….

"_Ha!_" Who had the satchel now, sucker?

_Snap._

Uh-oh. The horse weighed too much for the tree. Surely it wasn't me. I was certainly fit.

Oh God, I was going to die, wasn't I? We were falling, falling, falling… This certainly wasn't fulfilling. Neither was watching the tree snap in half on a rock, the horse on one side, me on the other.

Luckily—more like _miraculously_—I landed in some soft grass behind a large rock, unscathed. But the horse—he couldn't be far behind. I needed to hide fast.

I heard him whinnying in the distance, which meant I didn't have much time. There was a wall of bushes not far from where I fell, perhaps not too shallow or deep.

I clutched the satchel as my free hand reached into the wall of leaves.

A… _cave?_

A _pathway_. I flattened myself against the rocks just as the horse's shadow emerged, looking for me. _Please don't fine me, keep going…._

Thank God. He kept moving forward, sniffing like a dog. A horse was what he was anything but, I swear. I kept walking through the pathway, cautious. He could always come back.

What… was this? There was a beautiful hidden valley in the middle of the forest! With waterfalls! And… a _tower_? Someone lived here? Or perhaps it was abandoned?

I realized just how tired I actually was. Kneeling by the little river at the foot of the tower, I splashed some water on my face. If I climbed that tower, I'd probably be safe. Although, the only way inside seemed to be the large window at the top. The spaces between the bricks looked easy enough to climb, but I seriously wasn't in the mood. However, it was better to be safe than sorry, so as soon as I was done freshening up, I started climbing. Must have been seventy feet tall, this damn tower. And with my tiredness, it seemed almost impossible. But, I was already too high up to give up, so I might as well complete the climb. Anyone inside couldn't possibly be immune to my charms. Maybe she was even cute. Yep. That would keep me climbing.

Finally I reached the ledge of the window, and the view was spectacular. You could even see the castle from here. Seriously, this was amazing; I'm just mad I hadn't thought of making a tower in the middle of the forest in a hidden valley first.

I opened the window, which surprisingly wasn't locked. No one was here, but the quaint room was furnished. Privacy. Yes.

I sighed contently, opening the satchel, which still held the crown, thank God. "Alone at last," I said.

And the last thing I could comprehend was the throbbing in the back of my head right before I hit the floor, knocked out cold.

**Well, of course, we all know what happens next. But finally, they made contact! :D**

**Next chapter: ****Kiku learns Mother Kim NEVER wants her to leave the tower. Which leads to a scheme that'll change both Kiku and Matt's lives forever.**


	7. Ch 6: New Shell Paints with Kimchi Soup

**Wow, FINALLY an update! XD I'm so surprised you're all still waiting for this! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and added this to your author alert! you guys are the best!**

**Ameripangled**

**Chapter 6—New Shell Paints with Kimchi Soup**

Kiku shrieked, running to hide behind her mannequin, frying pan still in hand. She'd heard the man grunting as he climbed up the side of the tower, so she had hid and hit him in the head with the nearest "weapon" she could find. In all her years _no one_ besides Mother Kim had ever been in the tower, and now there was a _man_ with a satchel on his shoulder and a knife on his belt. It was totally obvious he wanted to cut her hair and sell it. She was only using self-defense.

She approached the man cautiously, hidden behind the mannequin, Meimei following close behind. She knew _what_ a man looked like, but had never seen one in the flesh before. Mother Kim said they had pointy teeth and were dangerous. What if this man was a ruffian or a thug? She tapped his head with the handle of the frying pan; he seemed to be knocked out.

Meimei growled, bearing teeth. Yes, perhaps he _did_ have pointy teeth like Mother Kim said. Kiku put the frying pan's handle to the man's lips to gaze at his fangs.

Fangs that weren't there.

_Huh?_ Kiku moved from behind the mannequin toward the man to get a closer look at him. No fangs? He didn't look too scary. She took the pan's handle to move a few stray strands of blonde hair from his face.

Well, he certainly wasn't bad looking. In fact… he was kind of… _handsome_. Or whatever it was called. Kiku turned her head trying to get a better angle at which to gaze at him. He didn't look harmful.

Suddenly, blue eyes shot open behind rectangular glasses. The man gasped, and Kiku's first instinct was to hit him with her frying pan, which inevitably happened due to her adrenaline rush from seeing someone new.

She had to hide this man. Mother Kim would be furious if anyone else knew the tower's location! But where? Underneath the rug was too obvious, as was in the chair. She supposed she could hide him in her room, but how would she get him up there?

Kiku scanned the room for a hiding space, but none seemed available…

_The closet_.

But how? Her hair had never lassoed around another _person_ before. She just had to trust herself and believe she could do it. Kiku wrapped her hair around the man (who was _really_ heavy!) and struggled to drag him to the closet. Now… how to get him in? She tried several attempts—swinging him into the closet while she was on a ledge, shoving him in with various household objects, just dragging him in—still, he always fell out and on top of her, and boy, he was not easy to move. Kiku eventually just used all of her might to just shove him in, and she was surprised that he not only stayed in place, but that he didn't wake up during this whole ordeal.

Kiku shoved a chair against the door and picked up her frying pan and pointed it toward the closet, ready for the man to emerge at any second. "Okay, okay, I have a person in my closet," she mumbled to herself. "I have a person in my closet."

Wait a second… Kiku smiled into the mirror next to the closet, seeing a strong, confident, beautiful young lady there, with the spirit of a fighter. "I have a _person_ in my _closet_!" she exclaimed happily. Now Mother Kim would _have_ to let her see the floating lights! Especially now that she had the strength to be outside. "Not strong enough to handle myself out there, Mother?" she told her reflection, twirling her pan around in her hand. "Well, tell that to my frying pan." However, the frying pan slipped and bumped her head against it. Those things were lethal.

Then, something caught Kiku's eye. Something sparkly. She picked up the man's satchel and took out the sparkly thing. Just what was it? A bracelet? Kiku held her hand up, and the spakly thing rested on her wrist… but it was too wide. Meimei scrunched up, telling Kiku it obviously wasn't a bracelet.

Okay then. Kiku held up the sparkly thing to her eyes. Perhaps it was a looking glass?

Again, Meimei disapproved.

Sighing, Kiku shrugged. If it wasn't a bracelet or a looking glass, it was still something important. Along with the sparkly thing was a Wanted poster of the man, although the artist drew his curl wrong.

Hm, how was this sparkly thing valuable? A necklace, perhaps? But there were no fastenings. Maybe it would just slip over her head?

Oh _wait_, it was a _hat_. If it fit so perfectly _on_ her head, then that's what it must be. Kiku examined herself in the mirror. The hat… it made her look… _regal_. More sophisticated, like how Mother Kim always looked. She didn't look like the same person. Odd.

Still Meimei, who knew everything about the outside world, disapproved. Which meant it wasn't meant for Kiku. Still, it was a pretty hat.

"_Kiku! Let down your hair!_"

Oh! Mother Kim was back! When Kiku showed her mother she had caught the mn, _surely_ she would get to see the floating lights. But she couldn't just spring this news on Mother Kim. This time, she had to ease into it. She stuffed the satchel, poster, and hat into a nearby pot and quickly let her hair down to retrieve Mother Kim. "_One moment, _Ohmohni_!_"

"_Kiku! I have a little surprise for you!_" Mother Kim called up cheerfully.

"I do, too!" Kiku countered, excited.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is _bigger_!" her mother sang.

"I seriously doubt it," Kiku mumbled to herself as Mother Kim was pulled up to the window's ledge.

"I brought back Eastern soybean curd!" Mother Kim explained cheerily. "I'm going to make kimchi soup for dinner—your favorite! _Surprise!_"

But kimchi soup was _not_ Kiku's favorite dinner dish—it was Morher Kim's. It was time to put her new plan into action.

"Well, _Ohmohni_, there's something I wanted to tell you," said Kiku, knowing she was on eggshells with her uneasy mother.

Mother Kim walked to the kitchen counter to begin dinner. She _still_ wouldn't listen! Why did it seem like her mother was always so narcissistic? "Why Kiku, you know how I hate leaving you alone after a fight—_especially_ when I've done absolutely _nothing_ wrong," she said gently.

"_Ye, Ohmohni_," Kiku pressed on, "I was thinking about what you said earlier, and—"

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars," Mother Kim interrupted, her happy mood disrupted.

"_Floating lights_," Kiku corrected. "And I was just getting to that…"

"Because I really thought we'd dropped the issue, sweetheart," Mother Kim said sweetly, trying to stay cool.

How could Kiku get this news out? She tried again. "_No_, _Ohmohni_. It's just that you _think_ I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

Mother Kim snickered. "Darling, I _know_ you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there," she said matter-of-factly.

"But if you'd just—"

"Kiku, we're done talking about this." All sweetness was gone in Mother Kim's voice.

"_Listen_—" The last thing Kiku wanted to do was start an argument with her mother, but this wouldn't happen if Mother Kim would just lend an ear.

"_Kiku_."

"Trust me."

"_Kiku!_"

Kiu's hand was just about to reveal what lay behind the closet doors. "I know what I'm—"

"_ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, KIKU! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! __**EVER**__!_" Mother Kim turned and bellowed, making Kiku jump, her hand falling back to her side. She was crestfallen. Did Mother Kim truly mean it? Would she _never_ leave the tower? Not tomorrow, not next year, not _ever_?

By the way Mother Kim's brows creased in pure furiousness, that had to be true. But she couldn't leave because Mother Kim was in close vicinity. Kiku had something against the man in the closet. A man who probably knew the world better than Meimei. And it was than and there, in that disturbing silence, that Kiku devised a plan to see the floating lights as soon as she could.

"Oh great. Now _I'm_ the bad guy," Mother Kim sighed, falling back in her chair, rubbing her temples like an old woman.

Kiku inched closer to Mother Kim, her _new_ plan coming into place. "All I was going to say is, I know what I want for my birthday now," she said very gently.

"And _what_ is _that_?" Mother Kim moaned , her tone clearly annoyed.

"New paint?" Kiku guessed uncertainly, saying the first thing that came to mind. New paint would take at least a day to retrieve, since it was not as common as food and lasted longer. But, to press her luck, since she _was_ turning eighteen… "The… paint from the white shells you once brought me?" That was expensive, almost unattainable paint. But when Kiku first dipped her brush in the paints, it was heavenly. She now knew why it was so expensive.

Mother Kim sighed. "Now _that_ is a very long trip, Kiku," she lamented, though Kiku could see she was starting to become convinced. "Almost three days' time."

Three days was more than enough time. Now it was time for Kiku's least favorite part but certainly the most effective—buttering up. "I just thought it was a better idea than the… stars," she said softly.

Luckily, the idea appealed to Mother Kim, who approached Kiku and sighed again. "Are you _sure_ you'll be alright on your own?" she asked, still hesitant, brushing Kiku's bangs out of her face.

Kiku hugged her mother. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," she answered immediately.

* * *

><p>After packing Mother Kim's needs for the next few days, it was time for her parting. Kiku had been on her own in the tower for as long as a week at a time—so certainly Mother Kim trusted her.<p>

Kiku and her mother exchanged goodbye kisses and hugs. Kiku still felt a little guilty for what she was about to do, but she _needed_ to see those lights. It was _crucial_.

"I'll be back in three days' time," said Mother Kim, giving Kiku a final kiss on the top of her head. "I love you very much."

Kiku hooked her hair over the ledge of the window and smiled. "I love you more."

"I love you most," Mother Kim reassured, sliding down Kiku's midnight blue hair smoothly. Kiku waved until Mother Kim finally disappeared into the outdoor world, not due back for quite a while.

Immediately Kiku rushed to her closet, using the chair that kept the door closed as a shield, along with her trusted frying pan. She had the man's sparkly hat, along with the Wanted poster and the satchel, tucked away in the pot. She knew the western language. She had the upper hand.

She had nothing to lose.

Taking a deep breath, Kiku lassoed her hair around the handle of the closet and opened it. Luckily, the man was still knocked out cold as he fell forward and hit the floor with a strange sounding "_Smack!_"

Next came the hard part. She arranged the heavy man onto the chair and used her hair to tie him up, since there was no available rope. This would be the closest the man would get to her hair, she vowed. No way would he cut it.

Hiding herself in the shadows with her trusted frying pan, she dragged the man and the chair to the center of the room, where the light was brightest.

Meimei, who was still quite frightened of the man, hopped into the light. She wasn't as scared now that he was tied up.

"Wake him up, Meimei," kiku ordered, gulping. "I promise, he won't hurt you."

Kiku then mustered up all her courage, preparing herself to face this man. He'd drive a hard fight, she knew, so she needed speak in into the recesses of her memory and speak in the smartest terms possible. This man _needed_ to take her to see the floating lights. This was Kiku's only opportunity to finally venture out into the world. It was her only chance.

The rest of her life depended on the next few minutes, she knew. There was no going back now.

**I know it's not much of an update, but they are on the precipice of meeting, I swear! D: We're FINALLY getting to the main plot!**

**Next chapter: Matt wakes up with a throbbing headache tied to a chair with the longest blue hair he's ever seen EVER. To make matters worse, the pretty girl holding him captive is ready to turn him in unless he does what she demands.**


	8. Ch 7: Let's Make A Deal

_****_**I know I haven't updated this in FOREVER, but please bear with me? o3o I've been really busy with a crapload of schoolwork and such. I just hope the next update doesn't take as long...**

_**Ameripangled**_

**Chapter 7—Let's Make A Deal**

There were three things I noticed when I finally came to. And none of them were pleasant.

First, my head was throbbing in the most painful way possible. No headache in the history of headaches could top this. My vision blurred; where was I?

Oh, right, That abandoned tower. Which probably wasn't abandoned.

Second, there was something wet on my neck. Water? My own drool?

_Oh, dear God, what was that thing?_ It was white and had some sort of pink flower attached to it. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"_Gah!_" I cried, trying to scare it. The creature squealed and left my shoulder, falling to the carpeted floor.

And third, when I tried to move my hand to rub my head, it wouldn't budge. _What the—_

I was bound. To a chair. With some sort of dark blue rope. It was really strong, and there was plenty of it. I tried to see where the source of the rope was from, but there were nothing but shadows surrounding me. It was like I was in an interrogation room.

But as I struggled against the rope, I noticed how soft it was. No way could this be rope. But what was it? Silk?

"Is this… _hair_?" I wondered aloud in disbelief. How could _hair_ be this strong? Or this plentiful? There had to be at least seventy feet of it.

"R-resistance is futile!" a voice from the shadows cried uncertainly. It was slightly accented, like it was an easterner, and it was obviously female. By the sound of it she seemed like she didn't speak very much of my language. Unfortunately, I didn't know the eastern language at all (which was a fallacy on my part; I was too lazy to learn it, though I'm sure it would come in handy one day).

A dainty bare foot stepped into the light, and then—a little hesitantly—the rest of the figure. She was a few years younger than me, and I could tell by the fear behind her big, naïve eyes she hadn't seen anyone in this tower in a while, if ever. Her dress was improper for outerwear—it exposed too much of her legs and chest. By the lack of shoes, it was obvious she was keen on staying up here.

But she was cute, I must admit. The innocent ones were the most fun to play with.

"I know why you're here," she stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice, holding her frying pan up higher. Was _that_ what hit me? How could she carry something so heavy with such ease?

"And I'm not afraid of you," she continued, still unconvincing. Obviously she didn't speak with people very often.

Her next words rang out clear as a bell, demanding and precise: "Who are you, and how did you find me?"

Well, what was I supposed to say? I'm a wanted fugitive and I stole what was probably the most important item in the kingdom and now the entire royal guard and a psychopathic horse with huge eyebrows want to kill me? She'd never buy it.

"_Who are you, and how did you find me?_" she repeated, more confident.

I cleared my throat. It was best to go down the charming road. No woman could resist my charms. "I know not who you are," I started, going for the classical approach, "nor how I came to find you, it may I just say… _Hi_." I shot the girl my best smile. Who could _possibly_ deny the perfect grin of Matt Williams?

But the girl just raised an eyebrow, so I continued. "How you doing?" I tried, making my voice as sultry as possible. "The name's Matt Williams. How's your day going?"

But nothing. Nada. She obviously didn't know what flirting was, or what a handsome man such as myself looked like.

The girl shook her head and held out the frying pan. I sensed her hands shaking very slightly. "Who else knows my location, _Matt Williams_?"

What, really? She thought I was after _her_? Maybe I would be, had I known about her prior to this adventure.

I sighed. "Look, honey," I started, trying the nice appeal.

"_Kiku_," she interrupted angrily.

What? "_Gesundheit_," I told her, not really knowing what _that_ meant. Must've been an eastern thing. "I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and—"

Oh, no. I had almost forgotten I was tied to a chair with blue locks! Where the hell was my satchel?

"Where is my satchel?" I asked with more desperateness than intended.

The girl, Kiku (I'm guessing that weird noise was her name), crossed her arms with confidence I thought only I could display physically. "I've hidden it," she stated knowingly, "somewhere you'll never find it."

Oh, please. If she hadn't interacted with anyone in a while, figuring the satchel should be a piece of cake. I surveyed the room for the most obvious hiding place. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" I asked, gesturing to the chrysanthemum-decorated pot by the corner of the room.

Before I knew it, she hit me again, and I knocked out for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps I overreacted?<em> Kiku thought to herself as she glanced at the man's unconscious body. Matt Williams, he said his name was. And he was only _saying_ he didn't want her hair. It was a technique ruffians used to be lure girls like her into their grasps, according to Mother Kim.

Everything was going so… strangely. This man wasn't listening to Kiku so she could tell him her plan and make him take her to see the floating lights. All he did was smile, and he acted as if he were high and mighty, when he was really just a thief. A handsome thief, but a thief, nonetheless.

Frowning, Kiku quickly retrieved the satchel from the pot she'd decorated and clutched it tightly, looking for a good place to hide it. She should have suspected that a thief would know just where to look for his missing items. Perhaps she wasn't ready for this.

Looking down, she noticed Meimei hopping on the loose stair that always creaked whenever Kiku or Mother Kim walked on it. What was Meimei trying to say?

Wait, it was perfect. It was both conspicuous and mysterious at the same time. All Kiku had to do was convince the man, Matt, that her hiding place for his satchel was so good he'd never fid it. She ran to the stair, placed the satchel under it snugly, and ran back to her original spot, using her frying pan as protection.

Again, Kiku gestured to Meimei to wake the man up. This time, she was truly ready.

* * *

><p><em>What the—<em>Oh, not again.

"Will you stop that!" I yelled at the creepy little white thing as it jumped from my shoulder again. How my brain was still functioning from those frying pan hits, I'll never know.

The girl stood before me, smirking knowingly. "_Now_ it's hidden somewhere you'll never find it," she confirmed. I'm sure the second time's the charm, so I just sneered.

"So," the girl continued. "What do you want to do with my hair?" She began circling me.

But… I didn't want her hair. Was that her impression?

"Cut it?" she accused.

"_What_?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Sell it?"

"_No_!" I cried, trying to get my point across. "The only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it! _Literally_!" I struggled against the blue bonds, which were starting to get uncomfortable.

The girl stopped, and had the most confused look on her face. "Wait," she said uncertainly. "You _don't_ want my hair?" She looked as disappointed as a kid whose family had forgotten his birthday. It was like she _wanted_ me to want a lock of her hair. She was, quite honestly, the strangest girl I'd ever met.

"Why on earth would I want your hair?" I asked in disbelief. She just wasn't getting it, so I explained again. "Look, I was being chased. I saw your tower, and I climbed it. _End of story_."

She acknowledged this information; I could see it in those big, brown eyes.

* * *

><p><em>If he doesn't want my hair, then it's likely I can trust him,<em> Kiku thought as the blonde westerner slit his eyes t her. _Er… somewhat._

It was time to execute her plan.

She met Matt's gaze with as much courage as she could muster. "Okay, Matt Williams," she said, a slight smile on her face. "I'm prepared t offer you a deal."

Deals were something thugs and thieves liked, right? Especially if it were fair and benefitted them… _right_?

* * *

><p>A deal? Did it mean I could manipulate this girl into changing her original terms if they didn't meet what I wanted? It was perfect! "I'm listening," I said coolly.<p>

"Good," said the girl, climbing onto her mantel. "Look this way." She yanked her hair and I fell over in the chair, still bound. However, being the charming man I was, I was willing to listen.

The girl pointed at a painting of herself and a bunch of glowing yellow lights coming up from what seemed to be a pillar of the castle. A little stylized, but it was a good painting.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked, as if I'd know just by looking at a _painting_.

But that did look pretty familiar…

"You mean the lantern thing they do every year for the lost Princess?" I guessed. I never actually participated in the ceremony. The Princess had been gone for eighteen years. She was surely dead by now.

"Lanterns!" the girl exclaimed, as if to herself. "I _knew_ they weren't stars!"

_Stars?_ Who in their right mind would think that the floating lanterns were _stars_?

She continued, a bit shakily, as if she were overcome with excitement. "W-well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns."

Duh. Tell me something I don't know.

But she continued to lay out her plan, to my horror. "You will act as my guide, take me to see these lanterns, and return me home safely," she ordered. "Then, and _only_ then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

Was she serious? That was the worst deal proposition ever created. Didn't she know I was a wanted fugitive? The horribly drawn posters might have thrown her off, though, by how handsome I actually.

I turned myself over onto my side. "Yeah… no can do, honey," I refused sweetly. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly '_simpatico_' at the moment."

That seemed to tick her off. "_My name is Kiku_," she clarified angrily, yanking at her hair so I was upright.

Kiku—yeah, I was gonna keep note of her name; there was no way I could remember it otherwise—leapt from the mantel and dragged me closer. "Something brought you here, _Matt Williams_," she stated clearly, and for a moment, I was kind of scared of her (or rather, her frying pan). "Call it what you will—fate, destiny…"

"A horse," I mumbled to myself, regretting ever climbing this tower.

"… So I have made the decision to trust you," she continued.

"A horrible decision, really," I told her. Really—how was it she'd never heard of me? I _was_ the most wanted thief in the kingdom.

Still, she wasn't listening "But trust me when I tell you this." She yanked me closer, her free hand mere inches from mine, and stared at me with such intensity that I knew her confidence w as real. _You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without __my__ help, you will __never__ find your precious satchel_."

She was serious about it, I could see it in those brown eyes of hers. She _really_ thought after a few threats I would cave? I recalled her demand. "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" Really, what was so important about those lanterns? It wasn't like they were for her or anything.

"I _promise_," Kiku said clearly, nodding.

Please. Like she even knew what a promise was. I bet she was that sheltered.

Then she added, "And when I promise something, I never, _ever_ break that promise."

Uh-huh.

"_Ever_."

Were we five? Really?

It was time for a different tactic. A last resort, if you will. "All right," I caved. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." Yep. Ladies couldn't resist the smolder. I'd have her right where I wanted her.

… If only she weren't so clueless. _How_ could she not fall for this adorable face? "This is kind of an off day for me; this doesn't normally happen," I added for effect.

Still nothing. If anything, those big, brown eyes of hers were kind of making me want to—

"_Fine_, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

Shut up, mouth. You should really wait until I've actually made up my mind.

Too late; she heard what I'd said and she was ecstatic. "Really?" she squealed, releasing me.

No, no, no…! My face made contact with the floor. _Ow_.

"Oops…" Ditz.

"You broke my smolder…."

* * *

><p>Kiku ran about the tower, grabbing things and putting them back, fearful Mother Kim would notice if her money was gone, or if her dress had even the slightest stain o it. What should she bring? She was so excited she could hardly think.<p>

She'd eventually released Matt, who impatiently waited for her to get sorted out. Why did he seem so angry? Wouldn't he do _anything_ to get his satchel back?

"Should I bring an extra dress?" she called down to Matt as she stuffed pillows in her bed to look like she was there.

"Probably not," he called back. "We won't be gone for long. Some shoes would do, though; it's a long walk."

Shoes…? Kiku didn't own shoes. And Mother Kim's feet were far bigger than hers… "Er…"

"Your loss." He didn't really seem to care. After a short pause, he added, "A hairbrush would probably be handy."

Of course. Kiku grabbed the brush off her vanity and poked her head out. "What about money?" she asked.

Matt shrugged. "I'll cover you."

Wow, he was willing to do that? Her face brightened. "Th-thank you," she stammered in excitement, coming down the stairs.

He shrugged again.

Once down the stirs, Matt gingerly took he took the brush from her hands and strapped it to his belt. "If you don't mind, of course," he added.

Nodding, Kiku gave him a smil. "Anything else?" she asked, thinking this wasn't enough.

His face contorted into a thinking state and he rubbed the back of his head. "A weapon…?"

Kiku, blinking, picked up her frying pan. "How about this?" she inquired innocently.

Giving a chuckle, he answered, "Sure, honey. Sure." He turned to leave. "I'm ready when you are."

What? Kiku lifted an eyebrow. "How are you going to get down?" she wondered aloud.

Matt shrugged a third time. "Same way I got up, I guess."

With a scoff, Kiku pushed past Matt and looked out the window. "You can't get down the same way—that's too hard!" she cried, placing her hair over the hook and letting it fall to the earth. "Here—slide down this."

He looked at her skeptically. "You want me to slide down your hair?" he asked in disbelief.

This time, Kiku shrugged. "Why not?" Mother Kim did it all the time; what was so different if Matt did, too?

Matt took a hold of her hair and stepped on the ledge. "Are you sure I won't be too heavy or anything?"

"I think you're fine."

"Whatever." He gave her a wink, and saluted, then slid down with ease. It was so easy for him; he'd been on ground before.

"You coming, honey?" he called up.

Kiku took a few deep breaths, tying Meimei to her shoulder. She looked down, scared of heights for the first time in her life. Was there always that much space between her and the outside world? She clutched her hair desperately. "Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it," she told Meimei. She glimpsed above the trees to the horizon. "Look at it all—so big! Do I even dare?"

She inched a bit closer off the ledge. "Look at me, here at last! I just have to do it," she told herself, determined. Still, she took a look back inside. "Should I-?"

Kiku shook her head and clutched her hair tighter. "_No_," she said firmly. "Here I go!"

With that, Kiku took every ounce of courage she could muster and slid down her own blue mane. Just before her feet touched the ground, she stopped herself. What if it was somehow… _different_ than how she imagined?

Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly placed her toes on the green grass. It felt soft—inviting, even. Kiku hopped down, laying down on the earth and inhaling. It was _perfect_.

"Just smell the grass, the dirt—just like I'd dreamed they'd be…" she sighed happily to herself. She stood as a gust of wind rushed by her.

"Just feel that nice, warm breeze—it's calling to me!" she cried to Matt, who waited for her to adjust to her new environment.

As Kiku walked forward, she giggled as she felt a stream at her bare feet. "For the first time _ever_, I'm experiencing freedom!" she cried, scooping up water and throwing it in the air. She was finally outside! She could do anything!

"I could go running…!" Kiku realized, picking up her pace, her hair streaming behind her. "And racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding—hair flying, heart pounding…!"

Her excitement built as she ran through the small cave. She'd never seen anything past this from the tower. "And splashing and reeling, and finally feeling…!" she continued, running out into the bright sun.

In her loudest voice, Kiku cried out to the heavens, "_Yes! This is when my life begins!_"

**So at least it's a longer chapter? The story's going to be told in this style now, switching between the two main characters' points of view. Hope it keeps up the interest, I guess...?**

**Next chapter: Kiku debates whether she should go back to the tower or continue on her journey.**


	9. Ch 8: Best Day Ever

_****_**Told you the next chapter would be out sooner. But it's a bit short, sorry... ^^; But we are getting somewhere~! Besides, I love writing from Al's point of view.**

_**Ameripangled**_

**Chapter 8—Best Day Ever**

Honestly, I'd never seen a more enthusiastic girl. The way Kiku leapt about after taking ground was comparable to that of a hyperactive jackrabbit. Don't get me wrong; it was quite amusing. Especially when she started arguing with herself.

Now, I may not be the brightest candle in the batch, but even I could catch on that Kiku kept having doubts over this whole ordeal. Of course, this only meant good news for me. Since her morale was breaking, I could soon break her into giving me back my satchel.

Just after I exited the cave she was already going at it.

First, in disbelief: "I can't believe I did this."

Then, excitement: "I can't believe I did this…!"

And the worry: "Mother would be so furious…"

Kneeling by a nearby pond, she experienced denial: "I mean, that's okay. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

In a nearby cave, realization: "Oh my gosh. This would kill her!"

In the leaves, while I was picking at my cuticles for the slightest error while she kicked up a pile of and ruined my precise concentration: "This is so fun!"

And then, on a tree trunk: "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back."

On top of a hill: "I am never going back!" She then proceeded to cartwheel down said hill, wrapping her body in her hair with a squeal (which I had to admit was pretty cute).

But right afterward, we took a sitting break in that hill while she lamented facedown in the grass and flowers: "I am a despicable human being!"

And then, while swinging around a tree: "Best! Day! Ever!"

And finally, sobbing by a rock.

I've never met anyone so bipolar.

Finally, I decided to take initiative with my own plan. If I could use Kiku's guilt to make her take me back to the tower, I'd get my satchel back and she'd be out of trouble. Everyone would win! So I approached her, knowing just what to say because, as Matt Williams, I was oh-so-suave.

"You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here," I pointed out, as if I'd just now finally put the pieces together.

She looked up with big, redding eyes and asked, "What?"

I decided to go the sweet route, since that'd probably be the most convincing. "I'm just picking up bits and pieces here. Overprotective mother. Forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff! But let me ease your conscience—this is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good! Healthy, even!" Seriously, even _I_ convinced myself with that wonderful speech!

At this, Kiku brightened just a bit. "You think?"

And now, time for part two. "I know!" I replied knowingly. "You're way overthinking this. Trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you've just got to do it." God, I was good.

"Break her heart?" Kiku repeated, devestated.

I noticed a small berry sticking out of her hair and I picked it out. "In half," I emphasized.

"Crush her _soul_?" That's when I knew I had her right where I wanted her.

Squishing the berry, I added nonchalantly, "Like a grape."

With a slight nod, Kiku clutched her hair. "She would be heartbroken; you're right."

"I am, aren't I?" And I even said that _without_ sounding arrogant. Oh, this was going to be easy. "Oh, bother." I pretended to act crushed. "All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

Now she was _really_ in disbelief. "What?"

Oh, I was so close!" I just needed a bit more. "Don't thank me," I continued, picking up the white thing and the frying pan, ushering her back toward the tower. "Let's just get you home—here's your pan, here's your… _thing_. I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and _voilà_! We part ways as unlikely friends." Ha! I totally had her!

"No!" She stopped walking.

Damn it; so close.

"I'm seeing those lanterns," she told me confidently.

Breaking my cool, I exclaimed, "Oh, come on! What's it going to take for me to get my satchel back?"

As she pointed the frying pan at me, I immediately backed off. I didn't want to get hit with _that_ again. "I will use this," she warned.

The suddenly, a rustling in the bushes. Before I knew it, Kiku was climbing all over me, hanging on for dear life. I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but even Matt Williams has boundaries.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" she asked quickly in a panic.

Gee, paranoid much?

Out from the bushes hopped a fluffy baby rabbit.

I rolled my eyes. "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear," I deadpanned, clearly unimpressed.

Slowly Kiku stepped down with an embarrassed blush. "Sorry…" she apologized. "Guess I'm a little bit jumpy…" She giggled uncertainly.

A plan B was starting to formulate for Operation-Get-Kiku-Back-to-the-Tower-So-I-Can-Get-Back-My-Satchel was underway. As was a new operation name. "Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs?" I asked.

"That'd probably be best," Kiku clarified with a nod.

With that, I grinned. I knew where the nastiest ruffians and thugs hung out. "Are you hungry?" I tried to keep the subject light. "I know a great place for lunch."

At the sound of "lunch," Kiku smiled happily. "Where?"

"Oh, don't worry…" I began to lead her in the definite wrong direction. "You'll know it when you smell it."

Honey, prepare to be educated and scared shitless.

**Like I said, a bit short. But I love this scene in the movie.**

**Next chapter: As Mother Kim traverses through the forest, she comes upon an unguarded horse and begins to worry about Kiku.**


	10. Ch 9: A Mother in Desperation

**Okay, so I should probably explain my hiatus, since I haven't updated in forever. You can skip if you're not interested and just want to read the update.**

**For those of you who stayed: I know this is going to sound strange, since this is my idea as well as my own work, but... I can't stand Nyotalia. Like, at all. **

**Actually, let me rephrase: I can't stand _canon_ Nyotalia, especially fem!England and fem!Japan. Yeah, you can rip into me all you want, but it's my opinion and I will gladly stand by it. My only exceptions to this are fem!France, fem!Germany, and fem!Sweden; none of which make an appearance in this story, by the way.**

**Yes, I know the female characters in this fanfic are my own interpretations of what _I_ think Nyotalia should be for the purpose of the story, but even still... I just don't really like Kiku in this-and she's the main character. And it's not how she's written or her character, it's her gender. That's literally the only thing that's bothering me, but it's a very big problem when it comes to writing this ****fic. It's a personal issue with my own values, and has nothing to do with my readers or followers.**

**However, I do want to finish this, because I enjoy the work I've already put into it. I just have to get through it, and try to put my all into the rest. I'm sorry that I can make no promises.**

**So here's what you've been waiting for. Sorry it's so short, but there wasn't too much to work with in this scene.**

_**Ameripangled**_

**Chapter 9—A Mother in Desperation**

This had to be it. He had to be hot on the thief's trail. As Arthur, the palace guard's top horse, sniffed around the forest, he thought about what a delight it would be to apprehend Matt Williams himself, and the reward it would entail. Maybe his own private stable, instead of one at the head of the other! Maybe he'd even be knighted! The first knighted horse in Hetalian history… He could see it now.

Now if only he could find that Matt Williams…

Arthur came across a Wanted poster pinned to a tree near the main road and it looked awfully familiar to him. There was just something a bit off about it…

By placing his hoof on the curl on the portrait's head, Arthur could clearly see that this was the thief he was looking for, Matt Williams.

Enraged, Arthur tore the poster from the branch and shredded it with his teeth, ready to attack. Unfortunately, his rage was cut short by a sharp rustling in the woods—Arthur perked up, immediately suspecting it was just who he was looking for.

_Gotcha_. Arthur hid behind a large hedge, poised to attack Matt Williams and catch him off guard. It was almost too easy.

As soon as the figure came close enough, Arthur hopped out of his hiding place and shocked the person passing by. He had the thief now.

But… that wasn't Matt Williams. It was a woman. A woman who looked shocked at being surprised. Of course, this only confused Arthur. What was a woman doing all the way out here? And what was she looking for?

* * *

><p>Mother Kim almost had a heart attack when that horse jumped out at her. Of course, she regained her composure and observed the horse. He obviously belonged to someone.<p>

But wait… wasn't that the _kingdom_ crest? Mother Kim observed the horse even closer. "A palace horse?" she scoffed.

Then, it occurred to her. The _palace_. A horse _alone_. So close to home…

"Where's your rider?" she asked, eyes widening in worry. She immediately connected the dots, since they were so close to the tower…

"Kiku…" she whispered, then started sprinting toward home. "_Kiku_!" She had to be home. There was no way she could escape; she didn't know how…

The palace horses never came to this part of the forest, not since the guards had searched everywhere for a lost little girl… a princess.

Kiku.

Soon, Mother Kim reached the tower, staying optimistic. Kiku was home, yes. She'd see…

"_Kiku_?" Mother Kim sang out, a hint of worry in her voice. "_Let down your hair_!"

Mother Kim waited… And nothing.

No, no, _please_ no…

"_Kiku_?" Mother Kim tried again. Maybe she was occupied… But no. She wasn't there…!

Quickly Mother Kim dashed to the old brick wall, tearing at the old vines that had grown there over the years. Mother Kim hadn't used this passageway in such a long time—not since Kiku's hair had been long enough to climb. Her hands scratched and bled as she threw off the bricks, but she couldn't feel pain—she just needed to get to the top of the tower and figure out just what was going on.

Once at the top, Mother Kim frantically dashed around the tower, calling out Kiku's name. Nowhere. Then, Kiku's room… her bed was stuffed with pillows! She'd escaped! She'd been kidnapped! Mother Kim feared the worse for her ward—she needed that hair! Mother Kim finally glanced at her hands, which, along with the scratches and bruises, looked much older. She was running out of time.

"Kiku…" she murmured. How could she find Kiku in such a vast space of forest? Mother Kim sank to her knees, defeated.

From the corner of her eye, just as Mother Kim lost all hope, she saw a glitter of something… sparkly. She dashed to the stair board it was under and unearthed a satchel, along with a Wanted poster. Matt Williams, the most wanted thief in the Kingdom of Hetalia. Well. At least she now knew what he looked like, that damned kidnapper.

And, as a "mother," she needed to protect her kin, no matter the cost.

Mother Kim grabbed the satchel and poster, then grabbed a regal silver dagger from a secret drawer in the tower, which she hadn't used since she'd inherited it.

It was time Natalia's dagger be put to good use after all these years.

**I had the idea of making Mother Kim connected to Natalia since the beginning. The explanation to their relationship will be explained later; I just wanted to leave off with kind of a twist at the end.**

**Next Chapter: Kiku and Matt arrive at The Flying Mint Bunny, whose reputation definitely does not match its name. Kiku ends up being stronger than Matt originally thought.**


End file.
